Midnight
by theblackbrumby
Summary: Here is a story that mixes the characters of twilight with a more traditional look at vampires and stories that involve them. It breaks away from the Cliche of that is Twilight. Warning this story contains mature content for a reason!
1. Lesley Swan

**Chapter 1: Lesley Swan**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**This story contains mature content such as strong language, violence and also disturbing imagery. If you're looking for contemporary twilight fan-fiction look at the my other work. If you want something darker where vampires are more traditionally portrayed, read on. **

**This is not for those who are easily scared, it focuses on those truly in the dark. Not the sugar coated Vampires we see in the series today. It may start out with nothing but you will slowly understand why I gave you this warning. Heed it.**

**This story is also co-written with a very close friend of mine, you can find him here: .net/u/1905638/**

* * *

Lesley Margaret Swan. Before I was adopted, my last name used to be O'Rylis; oh how that changed a few months ago. I have been on the adoption list for the past six or so years; I have lost count by now. My parents were killed by some unknown thing, I have a feeling it may have been searching for me.

---

I was sitting in the orphanage, doing my maths homework; how I hated it with a passion, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up from my desk and saw Bernadette, my social worker, summoning me over. I sighed and picked up my books, placing them in my book bag before I lazily made my way over to her. She began to fuss over me as soon as I stepped in front of her. Annoyed, I pushed her hands away and fixed my own hair, giving her a questioning look.

"Now before you jump to any conclusions, you have to look decent." She busied herself with giving me another up and down look, I really hated that. The last time she did anything like this fussing was when…it clicked in my head.

"Who is it this time?" I questioned as she pushed me down the hallway, the other people in the orphanage looking at me oddly. I shrugged innocently.

"A very nice man by the name of Charlie Swan, he is the Chief of Police down in Forks." Bernadette grabbed my bag and passed it to one of my friends as they were walking by us. My friend nodded at me encouragingly before I was being pushed back down the corridor.

"Sounds like a drag." I whispered and rolled my eyes. We soon came to a door with the number _666 _on it.

_Oh great. _I thought sarcastically as I was shoved into the room. There was a man sitting at the table with a suit on, papers in front of him. I did the once over of him, noting that his hair was dark and he was wearing a suit. _Crap._

"Mr Swan, this is Lesley O'Rylis." Bernadette introduced me sweetly; I smiled and waved at the man before me.

"Charlie Swan." The man stood and came around the table to shake my hand, which I shook back and smiled warmly once again. We sat down and talked, and shockingly, by the end of the 4 hour interview; I finally had a home to go to. My silent wish had been answered, even if it was answered by a guy who was the head of a police department.

_Now I actually have to clean up my act, I wonder if he has been told about Th'ain?_

* * *

I had packed my bags and had a week or so to say goodbye to my long-time friends. We had been through everything together so the farewell was a bit hard on all of us. I hugged my friend Liz tightly.

"Text or call whenever you need us, we'll be down there as soon as we can." She whispered into my shoulder. I sniffled and kept hugging her.

"Like wise Sticky Buddy." I murmured before stepping backwards. Liz was crying; even though she was trying not to.

"Sticky Buddies forever." We whispered at the same time before I pulled away and walked to the cruiser, Charlie waiting patiently in the car. I climbed into the front seat and waved to my friends as Charlie pulled out, taking me to my new home.

* * *

A few hours later, we pulled into the drive way. The car ride was comfortable; I fell asleep halfway through. We talked a lot, and Charlie told me of the school that he had enrolled me in which sounded nice.

The afternoon passed as I unpacked in my new room. It was white with a metallic blue feature wall, and had a double bed, tall boy, closet and matching nightstands. It was great. The curtains were a dark navy blue; they kept the sunlight out really well.

Well I assumed they would, if there ever was any sun; it had been cloudy and drizzly since we arrived. The boxes I sent earlier this week were neatly stacked against the wall, and I tackled them first. After a few more hours of unpacking, Charlie came in.

"Do you need any help?" He asked from the door way, causing me to look up. I realized my hair was a mess.

"Yeah, that would be great." I stood up straight and stretched, feeling my back crack in a few places. I went over to the last remaining boxes and tripped over something. I looked down and saw that it was Th'ain's bridle.

"Are you going to take those things to the stable?" Charlie questioned as I placed the bridle on the bed.

"Yes, once I get settled here I'll go over there tomorrow." I replied as I put some more clothes in the closet. Charlie followed and we talked casually as we got to know each other more.

After I was officially unpacked, Charlie took me out to dinner.

We went to the diner, where I was surprised at how big the steaks were. My mouth watered; I loved extra rare steak. I looked up briefly from my meal, and my eyes connected with a pair of golden ones. I studied them intently without appearing rude. The owner of the eyes seemed to be hiding a secret that wasn't just his; his appearance was nothing like the secret behind it. _Not who you really are?_

The man looked to be in his late 20's possible early 30's; his hair was blonde and gelled back, a scarf around his neck. He nodded slightly at me, meaning what I don't know. He must've read the question in my mind. I blushed softly in the dim light of the restaurant and felt my heart rate speed up. I heard footsteps approaching but kept looking at my meal until they stopped at our table. I knew who they were, and knew I was going to get into trouble. _Great. _I glanced up to briefly meet those golden eyes once again.

"Carlisle?" Charlie questioned, the blonde man smiling as he looked at Charlie. I glanced between the two.

"Chief Swan, how nice to see you here." The blonde man replied, glancing at me so briefly, but in that glance I saw his studying gaze once again. I stayed quiet and attempted to mask my feelings so they wouldn't show through my eyes. I felt as if something was nudging my brain, and I was getting a slight headache from it.

"Carlisle, this is my newly adopted daughter, Lesley." I was pulled out of thought and swiftly looked up to see Charlie smile proudly at me; I smiled back and offered my hand to the blonde man called Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen, welcome to Forks." He smiled warmly, causing something to stir in the pit of my stomach.

"Lesley," I replied as he took my hand in his gloved one, and something else stirred in the back of my mind. I thought nothing of it and continued to eat my meal as Carlisle and Charlie kept talking. We were almost finished when a small girl remarkably similar looking to a pixie bounded up to the table.

"Alice." Charlie nodded to the pixie girl and I glanced at her; something about her catching my eye.

"Good evening Chief Swan, how are you?" She asked him while still smiling at me. I returned the smile carefully.

"Alice this is Charlie's newly adopted daughter, Lesley." Carlisle introduced us, and I nodded slightly , shaking her hand, which was also gloved.

"How would you like to go down to the bar and have a drink? My wife and children are already down at Harvey's place." Carlisle asked Charlie, glancing at me briefly.

"Please?" The girl called Alice squealed, standing beside me.

"I really would like to get to know Lesley a lot more and introduce her to the others." Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement. I waited as Charlie made a decision.

"I don't have work tomorrow so I guess it will be ok." I sighed softly and stood, putting my jacket on. I was in for a long night.

* * *

My mouth dropped as I glanced at the entire Cullen clan.

Emmett was huge, Rosalie was beautiful, Jasper was quiet, Esme was easy to be around and Edward was very interesting to talk to. Alice, Edward and I talked heatedly all night, it was so much fun. I felt so relaxed around this family, more than I had been in a very long time. I didn't like new places but they seemingly welcomed me to theirs. I smiled as Alice pulled me to the dance floor of the bar. The girl moved like she had been dancing her whole life. She was so graceful it shocked me, she was even better than Liz!

After about 5 fast, upbeat songs, I went to go outside for a bit. It was too hot in there.

Charlie was smiling all evening as he chatted with the Cullens, and I felt his eyes on me many times. When ever I caught his eye, I smiled warmly at him, a gesture which he returned just as warmly.

I had a father!

I leaned against the balcony railing and listened to the quiet gurgle of the creek that was below me.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I heard Edward say beside me, and I jumped slightly but quickly calmed. Why was I so easily spooked? Was it the fact I hadn't heard him stand beside me or was it something more?

"Yeah, it's shocking. I can actually see the stars here." I replied as I rubbed my arms slightly, it was colder than what I was use to.

"Cold?" I heard Edward ask, and I glanced at him briefly before my mouth dropped; he was offering me his jacket.

_How sweet! _I thought, Edward smiled at me as I took the jacket and put it on.

"Thank you." I whispered, breathing deeply. _God he smells good! _I thought slyly and looked back up at the stars. I didn't notice Edward smirk.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked Edward, looking at him. His eyes bore intently into mine, as if trying to read them.

"A few years." He responded, and he too leaned against the railing; his arms crossed casually on his chest.

The silence was comfortable; I assumed he was lost in his thoughts so I remained quiet.

"Which school are you going to?" He asked suddenly, and my eyes flickered to his. They were curious yet slightly worried.

"Forks High. Why do you ask?" I raised my eyebrow ever so slightly as I looked at him.

"Nothing, just wondering." He looked out into the night, staring intensely at it. I tried to see what he was looking at, and could make out some dark shadows of the trees, but that was all.

"It's something otherwise you wouldn't have asked it." I whispered slightly to myself, knowing that when people asked me a question; they generally had a reason behind it.

"Is it where you go to school as well?" I questioned, thinking out loud. _If things worked out, I'd have some friends at least at the big scary school. _I thought about this casually, looking at the bright side before he said no.

He turned his head to me and flashed a smile at me; I felt my legs go slightly weak. I gripped the railing ever so slightly as I kept my heart rate and breathing steady.

"I take that as a yes." I smiled back at him, I felt my body heat up and my heart rate speed up against my own will.

"Something like that." Edward chuckled as his eyes danced with some sort of spark; and I knew this was going to be an interesting friendship for sure.

After that evening, I grew fond of Edward quite quickly; he always had something interesting to talk about. I started to hang out with Alice; we'd go shopping in Port Angeles and Edward would tag along sometimes. We had constant debates about who was the better pianist, me or him. I dared him a challenge and he took it, and now all we needed was a piano.

* * *

One night, while Edward was driving me home, I voiced aloud a few questions that had been bugging me for the past year or so.

"Why do you always wear gloves when you're around me?" I looked out the window, watching him carefully in my peripheral vision. The darkness zoomed past the window, not holding interest to me like it had in the past.

"Because my hands are cold." Edward responded, his eyes still on the road. To those who don't normally read people, one would over look a small reaction. To me, it clearly meant that there was something else, something he was hiding. I decided to get straight to the point.

"Why are your entire family's eyes golden?" I looked at him dead on, and he made the wrong move. I cornered him with my eyes, refusing to let him look away. He chuckled lightly, his eyes still not leaving mine although he tried.

"One afternoon I was walking home, one moment I saw you and the next second you were gone. Normally I let things go but this time, spill it Cullen." I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms in stubbornness, proving I wasn't going to be giving in anytime soon.

He sighed and pulled over to the curve, I was curious as to why. Normally he is more stubborn when giving up any type of information.

"You want to know the full truth? Nothing but the truth?" He looked dead serious; I had never seen him like this. I nodded in response and got comfortable in my seat; I had a feeling we'd be there for a while.

He started his explanation of Vampires, their history and a few things I had seen. My mouth dropped open when he explained he could read minds, I then snorted in amusement. _Bullshit Cullen, _I mentally thought while glancing at him.

"You just said _Bullshit Cullen, _in your head." Edward smirked at me, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"And you claim to feed off animals instead of humans, the reason your eyes are golden coloured?" I questioned, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at his eyes. He stayed very still, if I was a passer-by I would've assumed a statue was sitting in the car. For some reason I was unusually calm, unlike my thoughts that were going a million miles per hour.

"Yes, my family are different. We call ourselves vegetarians." He smiled crookedly at me; I felt my heart rate pick up. _Oh crap, here we go. _I looked at him; Edward was smirking.

"Get out of my head buddy, before I am forced to hit you."

"Oh crap, here we go." Edward chuckled playfully, I hit has arm. Wrong move. I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. That bloody hurt! I cradled my hand and kept biting my lip; I suddenly tasted blood.

"Lesley?" Edward whispered, an incredibly low whisper but I still heard it.

"Mmm?" I questioned, sucking on my lip, waiting for the blood to stop flowing.

I stilled instantly as the conversation instantly became serious. _He could kill me right here and now!_

"When we smell blood, we're supposed to go into a type of frenzy; I mentioned that didn't I?" He whispered, and I nodded slightly, not totally confused as to where this was going.

"How come I'm not doing anything?" Edward questioned, panic flooding his normally calm eyes. I placed my good hand on his; he had taken the gloves off. His hand was cold but it wasn't ice cold. It was like concrete or a stone, if sat on it would warm up but once you moved, the heat would go away. That's kinda the way Edward's hand was.

"Maybe because I am one strange little human?" I supplied, rubbing my thumb on his hand. I hadn't been this close to a male in one heck of a long time. _Glad it's with him though. _

Woopsie.

"Why are you glad it's with me? That I am telling you what we are?" He growled softly. I glanced at him; surprised yet again.

"You really _need _to stop doing that; you catch the wrong parts of the brain train." I grumbled softly.

"First time with male contact in a few years, I'm glad it was with you." I explained, not thinking of the incident that happened and thought of something else. Edward was lost in thought while I sat quietly, waiting. I pulled my hand back quickly, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.

"I'm glad I can finally be myself," was all he said, and I glanced over at him. _You were yourself, just not fully yourself, _I thought. I quickly looked at Edward; he was still thinking.

"You didn't hear that?" I looked at him like he was the odd one.

"Hear what?" Edward looked at me this time, tapping the steering wheel lightly with his fingers.

"What I just thought in my head." I said as I thought it again, nothing.

"Well I think I just established that your skills don't work all the time." I smirked softly at him. He returned it.

"And I think you are the first person on this planet that doesn't smell appetizing to me in anyway possible, I can hear your heart beating for sure but otherwise you are just a neutral." I looked smug as he pressed his hand to my throat, feeling my pulse.

"Carlisle is going to be very interested in you." Edward said as he started up the car again, pulling off the curve and back towards Forks.

"I have a feeling I shall be spending the night at your place, correct?" I glanced at Edward as I pulled my cell phone out of my backpack.

"Correct, besides; I think Alice wants to finally have a friend over for a sleepover." Edward sped up; I glanced at the speedometer and shrieked.

"EDWARD!"

"What? It's normal." I gaped at him before slapping his thigh lightly. He chuckled and rubbed my sore hand gently.

"You're safe with me, Lezels." I crossed my arms and sat silently the entire way home.

That night was more than what I bargained for. I had a lot to think about. _Someone better have some Panadol because with the way I'm thinking, I will most likely get a headache._

---

After two more months, I knew everything I could about the Cullen's. Carlisle was interested in me, being a different human. The amount of blood I gave was shocking, I didn't feel ill once. Charlie had told me about his 17 year old daughter that was coming to live with him also, so I constantly wondered why he adopted me then if he already had a daughter.

Edward and I had developed a solid relationship; well, as solid as it could get without breaking any boundaries. He took me to many places, taking me running while I was on his back. Alice did it with me as well. I loved the adrenaline rush! Jasper was more relaxed around me now, not only visibly but emotionally. The poor thing was originally designed to kill before introduced to the Cullen's way of life. He took me running once too; Edward was out one afternoon when Jasper came home and Alice was off with Rosalie. I was sitting in their living room sketching a small pup that was asleep by the fire. It was my little friend when everyone else was out or busy doing things.

He claimed that he saw something interesting up in the mountains and he wanted me to see it, soI put on my heavy weather coat and started walking. He came up beside me and gently lifted me onto his back, I was shocked at the contact but I held on tightly. He ran for about 2 minutes, my heart was pumping loudly in my ears the whole time. He brought me to a waterfall, where cubs and their mother were feeding from the river.

"Wow…" I murmured, still perched on Jasper's back. I held on tightly as he climbed down the cliff face; Vampires don't stop surprising me. We got to a ledge that he dangled me from. The view was amazing; I loved it. I started to shake with the cold after about half an hour, so Jasper took me home. Carlisle was surprised to see Jasper walk through the front door with me on his back. I smiled smugly before getting down, and he chuckled as I went into the living room to warm up by the fire.

"Thank you…" I whispered gently as he sat down beside me, and he smiled as he felt my overwhelming emotions.

"Anytime Smiggle." I chuckled at the nickname I had acquired from him, apparently I smirk and giggle too much, hence the combination of the word; smiggle.

Life was pretty sweet at the moment, I was enjoying it and I couldn't wait till school started.


	2. Hell Unleashed

**Chapter 3: Getting out**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**This story contains mature content such as strong language, violence and also disturbing imagery. If you're looking for contemporary twilight fan-fiction look at the my other work. If you want something darker where vampires are more traditionally portrayed, read on.**

**This is not for those who are easily scared, it focuses on those truly in the dark. Not the sugar coated Vampires we see in the series today. It may start out with nothing but you will slowly understand why I gave you this warning. Heed it.**

**This story is also co-written with a very close friend of mine, you can find him here: fanfiction . net/u/1905638 / (Remove the spaces)**

**

* * *

  
**

Lesley walked around her own home, feeling unloved; feeling like a zombie. Charlie had instantly favoured Bella as soon as she arrived, it was Bella this and Bella that. School didn't start for another week and Lesley wished school would hurry up and come. Instead of clicking instantly like Charlie had said they would, both Bella and Lesley had developed a hate for each other; fighting for Charlie's attention.

Edward wasn't mentioned at all between Charlie and Lesley, Bella didn't even know who the Cullens were until she had a trip to the hospital. _Clumsy two foot, _Lesley thought as she went into the kitchen to grab a drink. Seeing Bella, she walked straight back out. Thinking of something, Lesley walked up to her room and picked up her cell phone. She scanned through the numbers and found the number she wanted, and dialled it.

"Can I come round to your place? I need to chill somewhere." Lesley asked, chucking clothing items onto the bed before going and grabbing her duffel overnight bag. The person on the other end of the phone said yes so she said her goodbyes and hung up. She slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed the other things she'd need for the night. After packing her bag, she went into the bathroom only to confront Bella.

Bella looked down at Lesley's toiletries bag and growled.

"Where are you going? Dad wouldn't let you go anywhere and neither will I." Bella seethed to Lesley, Lesley raising an eyebrow and easily pushing past Bella, getting the items she'd need.

"I'm going to a sleepover, your royal highness, is that ok with you?" Lesley sneered back, making her way back to her room; Bella in tow.

"I say you can't go because you're supposed to be cooking tonight." Bella leaned against the door way and glared at Lesley.

"No, you're cooking tonight and it's Friday. I'm allowed out unlike you little miss clumsy. You went out with Angela and ended up in the hospital. That's why Charlie doesn't let you out." Lesley said as she picked up her bag, laptop case and her camera. Bella growled and stood in front of Lesley, stopping her from going anywhere.

Lesley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If it makes you feel better I'll call Charlie and tell him where I am going, normally I don't need to bother since he normally knows where I am every other time I'm not at home." Lesley breathed in deeply as she pulled her phone out of her pocket again, and dialled Charlie's mobile.

"Hey Charlie, yeah it's Lesley. Yes everything is going ok; I was just calling to say I'm sleeping over at a friend's place tonight and tomorrow night." Lesley was looking at Bella while she said this, Bella half screeched.

"So it's ok that I'm not cooking dinner tomorrow night? I'll make it up to you on Sunday and make a roast? Ok then, I'll see you on Sunday afternoon. Yes I have everything I will need, am I allowed to ride Th'ain over?" Bella looked confused as she leaned against the doorframe, hadn't she been listening to Lesley and Charlie talk about her horse?

"Ok, I'll wear my helmet; I always do. Call me if you need me." Lesley smirked as she hung up.

"You were saying?" Lesley said as she tried to push past Bella again, she refused to move.

"Fine, be difficult; doesn't stop me though." Lesley said as she opened her window with ease before jumping out and into the tree with all her stuff attached to her. Bella rushed over to the window and watched as Lesley climbed down the tree.

"See, only those with non clumsy abilities can do that." Lesley smirked as she walked towards the path. She turned suddenly back to Bella.

"Oh and I'd be careful, if you go through my stuff again like you did the last time I wasn't home, I'll tell Charlie about you snogging Mike." Lesley smirked at Bella's wide open mouth and watched her nod. _Paybacks are a bitch, Bella. _Lesley walked along the path towards the forest at the end of the road. Her horse was boarded in one of the paddocks just outside the forest on Pattinson's stud farm.

She liked Forks a lot, she also liked it because Edward was there; he was the one that made things just that little bit brighter since Bella hadarrived.

20 minutes passed until Lesley finally came up the road to Pattinson's farm, where she saw Th'ain playing in one of the paddocks. She smiled and walked over to the fence.

"Th'ain!" Lesley hollered; the dapple grey horse looked towards his owner and snorted before cantering over to her.

"Hey boy!" Lesley said as she jumped over the fence and greeted her baby; Th'ain shoved his head into her chest in greeting. She rubbed his dark dapple blaze and hugged him.

"We're going to see the Cullens this weekend," She whispered and started walking towards the barn, her horse followed her knowing he'd get something to nibble on.

Th'ain was a 17 hand stock horse cross with an attitude to boot. He was playful with other horses but was a one rider horse. He was 7 and half years old, and was originally a racing horse but was pulled out of racing when he became too aggravated by competing. Lesley had turned him into a cross country and steeple chaser.

As she reached the barn, Lesley carefully placed her stuff in the lounge and went back outside to see Th'ain chewing on some form of flower; she looked at the flower bed and freaked - Sarah was going to kill her. She quickly whistled to her horse as she jogged back to the barn; Th'ain followed with the flower hanging out of his mouth.

Lesley heard it before she saw him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Lesley said as she came out of the tack room with Th'ain's halter and grooming supplies.

"Your hearing is getting better I see but I was being overly loud on purpose." Edward said as he leaned against the wall.

"Still, I heard you before I saw you." Lesley bent over and started cleaning out Th'ain's hooves. By the time she stood up to do the other ones, Th'ain was groomed and was having baby oil rubbed into his coat.

"Show off." Lesley muttered as she finished off his hooves.

"Why don't you -" Lesley started but he had already finished. She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky my horse is used to you." Lesley said as she stood back and admired Edward's braiding, he had definitely had enough time to learn.

* * *

"Just helping so we can get out of here quicker. I took your stuff back to my place so you can ride him without lugging your gear along as well." Edward said as he was leaning against Th'ain's back casually; I rolled my eyes and hurried back to the tack room, grabbing Th'ain's saddle and bridle.

"I'm going to do this…" I said as I held onto my saddle, the bridle was slung over my shoulder.

"Fine, if you say so." Edward remained leaning against Th'ain until I shooed him away.

In about 10 minutes I had Th'ain fully tacked up and ready to go. I ducked back into the tack room and went to my locker; I pulled on my chaps and blunt spurs while grabbing my helmet off the hook.

I walked back to find Edward sitting in the saddle with Th'ain chomping on the bit.

"Oi, who said you could ride my horse?" I muttered as I took hold of my horse's reins and led the pair outside.

"Fine…" Edward whined like a little kid, getting off and lifting me onto Th'ain's back.

"Edward, can I meet you back at your place?" I asked, taking Th'ain's reins in my hands as I nudged him forward.

"Ok, seeya in a few years then." Edward chuckled as he vanished; he really needed to get the vanishing thing under control. I knew he'd silently watch me as I rode over to his place; no doubt about it.

After getting out of the yard and far away from the barn, I finally let Th'ain have his head. My horse leapt forward into a gallop, and I revelled in the wind hitting my face. I loved the feeling. Th'ain neighed and pig-rooted in delight. I slowed him as we came towards a fallen log but he refused to listen to me. I sat deeper in the saddle and tried to turn his head away, but he kept powering forward.

_Death to those who ride head on… _A voice echoed in my head, and my eyes widened in fright as Th'ain jumped the log that was far too big for him. A rush of uneasiness and fear coursed through my veins, my heart was in my ears again. On the other side was a deep ditch, he wouldn't have had enough time to gather himself. I held on for my life, hearing a rush of wind and a smudge of colour as my horse magically avoided the ditch. Once Th'ain's feet were planted firmly on the ground I scrambled out of the saddle and moved away from him.

I had never ever experienced that feeling of uneasiness while on horse back; sure I'd get the nerves from jumping something new but never like that.

Edward had settled Th'ain and had his arms wrapped around me in no time, I shook against him; his mouth was above my ear whispering calming words to me.

I felt my body start to relax but my heart was still going a million miles per hour.

"Easy…" He crooned to me, rubbing my back softly.

"You're all right…" Something was lurking at the back of my mind, I couldn't place what it was but it was frightening me.

I willed myself to stop shaking, to calm down and get my heart rate under control.

"See, told you you would be fine." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Hmm new shampoo?" Expect _him_ to change the subject. I nodded and whispered my thanks before walking back over to my horse. Th'ain raised his head and looked at me, his eyes different in a way; they didn't seem the light brown they were earlier, they were almost black.

It was late evening and Carlisle had just arrived home from the hospital. I approached him as I rubbed my neck, thinking I had pulled something in my neck while I was riding Th'ain.

"I see you rode Th'ain over today, how is he doing out in the paddock?" Carlisle dumped his briefcase on the kitchen bench before standing in front of me.

"He's doing well, he loves the fact he has an entire paddock to himself now and the fact he has been spoiled all afternoon by Rosalie with warm bran mashes and carrots." I gave Carlisle a hug, which he returned softly. I breathed in deeply, for some reason his hugs were more fatherly than the ones Charlie gave me.

"Ouch." I murmured softly as I moved my neck the wrong way,.I rubbed the sore muscle while still giving Carlisle a half hug.

"An accident today?" Carlisle asked as he rubbed my neck softly.

"Something like that." I said, Carlisle picked me up and in a flash we were in his office.

"Sit down on the seat and I'll fix your neck." He said as I did as I was asked, something nagging at the back of my head.

"Is there anyone else in the house? From what I gathered I was the only one until you got home." I felt Carlisle's cool hands put my hair into a pony tail before he put deep heat on his fingers and rubbed it into my skin.

"Yes, I am the only one at the moment; I think everyone else has gone out hunting since they can't snack on Th'ain." Carlisle hit a particular tender spot, I hissed through my teeth slightly in pain. He lessened the pressure but slightly increased it as he felt the muscle relax.

"Can I ask you something? It's been bugging me all afternoon and I didn't want to tell Edward in case he started over reacting, which we both know he normally does on the odd occasion." I closed my eyes as I felt my neck muscles relax.

"Sure, go on." Carlisle paused and put some more deep heat on my neck.

"Today, while I was riding Th'ain, I tried pulling him up to stop him from jumping a fallen log. During that time a sense of uneasiness overcame me and fear. I have never felt that before but, something brought that on. I heard a voice." I said the last part softly.

"And it wasn't a happy voice either. It was deep and hollow, like an evil voice. I 'spose I have watched too many corny horror movies but…" I paused. "Yeah never mind, it sounds so silly."

"No keep going, what did that voice say?" Carlisle was crouched in front of me when I opened my eyes; I tilted my head to the side.

"Magic hands." I whispered before replying.

"It said _'death to those who ride head on…'_. Not that creepy but after knowing you for a few years, when you hear things like that, it's best to tell someone about it." Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows before standing up and walking over to his large collection of books. When you have a couple of hundred years to collect you get a whole bloody lot of books.

"Hmmm…" He said, I walked over to him and looked at the titles on the covers. I giggled as I pulled out a copy of Cinderella.

"Bit of late night reading hey?" I smirked and waved it in front of his face; Carlisle just smirked and went back to reading the book he was looking at.

I flipped through my favourite fairy tale before a piece of paper fell out of the binding.

_Death to those who pry into things they shouldn't. _My mouth dropped open; my eyes didn't lift from the page.

"Yeah ok, is someone playing a sick joke on me?" I looked up at Carlisle who was giving me an odd look; he walked over to me and looked at the piece of paper.

"No one is playing a sick joke on you; it's just a book mark that says: Happy Mother's Day." I looked back down to the piece of paper, it didn't say Happy Mother's Day; it said '_Death to those who pry into things they shouldn't. _I gulped softly but nodded and put the book back on the shelf.

"Carlisle," I whispered, I still hadn't dropped that piece of paper. "That writing doesn't say Happy Mother's Day to me," My hand started shaking, I felt the older Vampire look over my shoulder, I felt him grip my shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"You're right; it doesn't say Happy Mother's Day." His voice was low as new writing appeared.

_I see you, I can see you shaking and your head swinging from side to side but you don't know who I am. I know who you are Lesley O'Rylis and I will make you mine._

I was shaking badly; Carlisle ran around the room closing the blinds before he picked me up in his arms and called his family back home.

I was wrapped in blankets as the entire Cullen clan burst into the room; Esme came straight over to me and started to rock me softly, as if I needed the help.

"Edward and Emmett, I want you to do a thorough check of the house for any type of life form. Edward, if there is anything I want you to tune in and scan that mind. Alice, I want you to go over to Lesley's home and pack her stuff and bring it all here, I'm placing her in the room that has no windows. Esme, dear can you do me a favour and make her something warm to eat. Rosalie, you are the person that stays with her 24/7 until I say so. Jasper, keep her calm. Meanwhile I have some reading to do. Lesley has experienced something I think we're going to have issues with and she _is in danger_." I heard Carlisle say to his family, surprised I caught it all.

What was after me? What was happening? Fear started to engulf me again, and then a sudden wave of relief flashed through my body. I glanced at Jasper and mouthed thank you. He nodded slightly and took a seat, I felt sorry for him; having to deal with my inner battle.

A little while later, Esme came into the room baring warm food. My stomach rumbled and I blushed.

"Dear, it's ok. Come on, sit up now and eat." I struggled to sit up, I had so many soft blankets and such wrapped around me; I bet I looked like some sort of material ball.

_Mmm, Ravioli, _I thought as I sniffed the air. Esme came back in with a large glass of what I presumed was diet coke. Edward and Emmett came back into the house, taking positions near the windows.

"The only life form that is worth reading was Th'ain and the only thing he was thinking about was food, although he refused to come near me; which was odd considering I had a handful of apples." Edward glanced over at me but I was too hungry to notice.

A little while later, the Cullen's had lit a fire in their unused fireplace just for me; we were sitting on the ground playing poker. Emmett was coming in first while I was coming in second; I swore they were all taking it easy on me. I placed my chocolate chip cookie in the middle and smirked at Rosalie who was next.

I nibbled on one of my cookies when no one was looking. Alice glanced at me…_Busted, _I thought, and put it back down.

"Hey not my fault when you give me Tim Tam's to bet with." I grouched and placed the nibbled chocolate chip in the centre of the pile.

"Too bad you don't eat these guys, I raised the stakes again." They groaned and placed their bets. Rosalie folded while Alice kept smirking.

**_Jasper might as well fold now, who knows what she's gonna raise it to next. _**I heard someone's voice in my head, I looked around the room and saw Alice looking at Jasper; ok, this was weird.

**_Emmett looks mighty fine in that tight shirt. _**I heard someone else's thoughts, my eyes widened and I quickly glanced at Rosalie, she was checking out Emmett.

**_I think _****_Alice_****_ should put hot pink through her hair to add to her pixie-ness. _**I glanced at Jasper, his face was passive but his eyes were flickering towards Alice.

**_I wonder if she knows I can hear her thinking how weird it is to hear voices in her head. _**I glanced at Edward, he was looking at his cards.

**_Oh stop it Edward, not again. _**He looked up and glanced at me, I smirked.

**_Haha now you're not the only one. Oh god, what's going on with me? Why am I reading minds like…like…oh I give up. _**

"You lot aren't safe anymore with just me reading your minds, Lesley can to." Edward said, everyone looked up and looked at me. I glared daggers at Edward. Carlisle had to come down the stairs at that moment. I closed my eyes and grunted as I fell backwards onto my bed of blankets; I asked if I could stay downstairs in front of the fire instead of being in the room with no windows. Darkness seemed to be the place where that thing got me.

"Lesley? Is there something you haven't been telling us?" Emmett laughed as he flopped down beside me, and I curled into his side. I casually glanced at Rosalie; she knew she had his heart. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into him. He smelt oddly like my spray deodorant.

"Is there something you're not telling me by going through all my stuff and spraying yourself with my deodorant?" I smirked as Rosalie snorted in amusement.

"Lesley, I need you to sit up and come with me; I have a few tests I need to run on you." I arched my eyebrow and looked at the doctor's open hand. I glanced around at everyone, their eyes showed their concern. I nodded softly and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. I followed Carlisle up the stairs to his examination room.

I saw as the entire family were already up there. Must be some big tests. I sighed and walked over to the medical bed and sat down.

"Am I going to be prodded with needles?" I asked as I looked around the room, Edward came and stood next to me. **_Yeah, you are Lesley. _**I looked at Edward, his voice ringing in my head. _Oh bugger. _I thought and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No way! Na ah! Not happening. No needles are to be stuck anywhere in me! If you think you're going to prod me with those _evil _little things then think again." I got stubborn. I only had injections if I seriously needed them; otherwise the doctors could get stuffed.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as Carlisle came towards me with those little fluffy cotton balls and some plastic things.

"No way! Nada! Forget it. Find some other way to do it." I glared daggers at Edward who tried to unwrap my blanket from around me.

I froze, something was surging inside me; I didn't know what it was. I hissed, like fully hissed at them; Edward paused, horror etched on his face. I stopped instantly and shrunk away from him; I got off the table and backed into a corner. I slipped down the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Meep." I said to myself as I closed my eyes, what the hell just happened? Tears formed in my eyes, what the hell was going on with me?

"Lesley…?" I heard Carlisle's soft voice echo through my jumbled thoughts. Everyone was standing slightly off to the side of me, I looked up; the doctor was replaced with a father's concern.

"What's happening?" I whimpered before he picked me up in his arms like a father did to a little child.

"Something that hasn't happened since the first Vampires." Carlisle cradled me on his lap, Esme was brushing my hair softly with her fingers; it soothed me.

… "Eep." I thought and buried my head into Carlisle's neck, god I hoped I wouldn't be eaten alive at this current point in time.

"I don't think he's going to eat you Lesley, he's stronger than anyone of us." Edward chuckled lightly; a wave of peace filled me. I glanced at Jasper; he nodded again at me but didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you're too quiet for your own good Jasper." I muttered to him, which got him. He started laughing.

"Exactly." I muttered into Carlisle's shirt.

"Lesley, the thing that's happening to you; you may not really like at all." Carlisle said, I lifted my head and my eyes met his topaz ones. **_Hit me with your best shot. _**I mentally muttered, and I think I heard Edward snort.

"The Griniricles, they are the rarest form of vampire one will ever meet. They were originally human turned Vampire through a genetic gene. Obviously, throughout your family generations it was dormant and for some reason that gene has awakened now. The Griniricles have a lot of power and if mated with for the wrong reasons, a deadly army can be formed. Griniricles are exactly like humans, they can produce human children that instantly develop into Vampires over the course of a day. Basically, what I am saying is, Lesley you are one of those and through that hiss you gave us a little earlier, you are slowly transforming. I will go into more detail tomorrow ok?"

The room was silent; everyone's thoughts were silent and so were the animals outside. I had to break the silence.

"So does this mean I'll be 17 forever?" That was the only question that was bugging me.

So much for getting out of one problem only to be faced with another, great…just great! Talk about a sucky life.


	3. Getting out

**Chapter 3: Getting out**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**This story contains mature content such as strong language, violence and also disturbing imagery. If you're looking for contemporary twilight fan-fiction look at the my other work. If you want something darker where vampires are more traditionally portrayed, read on.**

**This is not for those who are easily scared, it focuses on those truly in the dark. Not the sugar coated Vampires we see in the series today. It may start out with nothing but you will slowly understand why I gave you this warning. Heed it.**

**This story is also co-written with a very close friend of mine, you can find him here: fanfiction . net/u/1905638 / (Remove the spaces)**

**

* * *

  
**

Lesley walked around her own home, feeling unloved; feeling like a zombie. Charlie had instantly favoured Bella as soon as she arrived, it was Bella this and Bella that. School didn't start for another week and Lesley wished school would hurry up and come. Instead of clicking instantly like Charlie had said they would, both Bella and Lesley had developed a hate for each other; fighting for Charlie's attention.

Edward wasn't mentioned at all between Charlie and Lesley, Bella didn't even know who the Cullens were until she had a trip to the hospital. _Clumsy two foot, _Lesley thought as she went into the kitchen to grab a drink. Seeing Bella, she walked straight back out. Thinking of something, Lesley walked up to her room and picked up her cell phone. She scanned through the numbers and found the number she wanted, and dialled it.

"Can I come round to your place? I need to chill somewhere." Lesley asked, chucking clothing items onto the bed before going and grabbing her duffel overnight bag. The person on the other end of the phone said yes so she said her goodbyes and hung up. She slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed the other things she'd need for the night. After packing her bag, she went into the bathroom only to confront Bella.

Bella looked down at Lesley's toiletries bag and growled.

"Where are you going? Dad wouldn't let you go anywhere and neither will I." Bella seethed to Lesley, Lesley raising an eyebrow and easily pushing past Bella, getting the items she'd need.

"I'm going to a sleepover, your royal highness, is that ok with you?" Lesley sneered back, making her way back to her room; Bella in tow.

"I say you can't go because you're supposed to be cooking tonight." Bella leaned against the door way and glared at Lesley.

"No, you're cooking tonight and it's Friday. I'm allowed out unlike you little miss clumsy. You went out with Angela and ended up in the hospital. That's why Charlie doesn't let you out." Lesley said as she picked up her bag, laptop case and her camera. Bella growled and stood in front of Lesley, stopping her from going anywhere.

Lesley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If it makes you feel better I'll call Charlie and tell him where I am going, normally I don't need to bother since he normally knows where I am every other time I'm not at home." Lesley breathed in deeply as she pulled her phone out of her pocket again, and dialled Charlie's mobile.

"Hey Charlie, yeah it's Lesley. Yes everything is going ok; I was just calling to say I'm sleeping over at a friend's place tonight and tomorrow night." Lesley was looking at Bella while she said this, Bella half screeched.

"So it's ok that I'm not cooking dinner tomorrow night? I'll make it up to you on Sunday and make a roast? Ok then, I'll see you on Sunday afternoon. Yes I have everything I will need, am I allowed to ride Th'ain over?" Bella looked confused as she leaned against the doorframe, hadn't she been listening to Lesley and Charlie talk about her horse?

"Ok, I'll wear my helmet; I always do. Call me if you need me." Lesley smirked as she hung up.

"You were saying?" Lesley said as she tried to push past Bella again, she refused to move.

"Fine, be difficult; doesn't stop me though." Lesley said as she opened her window with ease before jumping out and into the tree with all her stuff attached to her. Bella rushed over to the window and watched as Lesley climbed down the tree.

"See, only those with non clumsy abilities can do that." Lesley smirked as she walked towards the path. She turned suddenly back to Bella.

"Oh and I'd be careful, if you go through my stuff again like you did the last time I wasn't home, I'll tell Charlie about you snogging Mike." Lesley smirked at Bella's wide open mouth and watched her nod. _Paybacks are a bitch, Bella. _Lesley walked along the path towards the forest at the end of the road. Her horse was boarded in one of the paddocks just outside the forest on Pattinson's stud farm.

She liked Forks a lot, she also liked it because Edward was there; he was the one that made things just that little bit brighter since Bella hadarrived.

20 minutes passed until Lesley finally came up the road to Pattinson's farm, where she saw Th'ain playing in one of the paddocks. She smiled and walked over to the fence.

"Th'ain!" Lesley hollered; the dapple grey horse looked towards his owner and snorted before cantering over to her.

"Hey boy!" Lesley said as she jumped over the fence and greeted her baby; Th'ain shoved his head into her chest in greeting. She rubbed his dark dapple blaze and hugged him.

"We're going to see the Cullens this weekend," She whispered and started walking towards the barn, her horse followed her knowing he'd get something to nibble on.

Th'ain was a 17 hand stock horse cross with an attitude to boot. He was playful with other horses but was a one rider horse. He was 7 and half years old, and was originally a racing horse but was pulled out of racing when he became too aggravated by competing. Lesley had turned him into a cross country and steeple chaser.

As she reached the barn, Lesley carefully placed her stuff in the lounge and went back outside to see Th'ain chewing on some form of flower; she looked at the flower bed and freaked - Sarah was going to kill her. She quickly whistled to her horse as she jogged back to the barn; Th'ain followed with the flower hanging out of his mouth.

Lesley heard it before she saw him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Lesley said as she came out of the tack room with Th'ain's halter and grooming supplies.

"Your hearing is getting better I see but I was being overly loud on purpose." Edward said as he leaned against the wall.

"Still, I heard you before I saw you." Lesley bent over and started cleaning out Th'ain's hooves. By the time she stood up to do the other ones, Th'ain was groomed and was having baby oil rubbed into his coat.

"Show off." Lesley muttered as she finished off his hooves.

"Why don't you -" Lesley started but he had already finished. She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky my horse is used to you." Lesley said as she stood back and admired Edward's braiding, he had definitely had enough time to learn.

* * *

"Just helping so we can get out of here quicker. I took your stuff back to my place so you can ride him without lugging your gear along as well." Edward said as he was leaning against Th'ain's back casually; I rolled my eyes and hurried back to the tack room, grabbing Th'ain's saddle and bridle.

"I'm going to do this…" I said as I held onto my saddle, the bridle was slung over my shoulder.

"Fine, if you say so." Edward remained leaning against Th'ain until I shooed him away.

In about 10 minutes I had Th'ain fully tacked up and ready to go. I ducked back into the tack room and went to my locker; I pulled on my chaps and blunt spurs while grabbing my helmet off the hook.

I walked back to find Edward sitting in the saddle with Th'ain chomping on the bit.

"Oi, who said you could ride my horse?" I muttered as I took hold of my horse's reins and led the pair outside.

"Fine…" Edward whined like a little kid, getting off and lifting me onto Th'ain's back.

"Edward, can I meet you back at your place?" I asked, taking Th'ain's reins in my hands as I nudged him forward.

"Ok, seeya in a few years then." Edward chuckled as he vanished; he really needed to get the vanishing thing under control. I knew he'd silently watch me as I rode over to his place; no doubt about it.

After getting out of the yard and far away from the barn, I finally let Th'ain have his head. My horse leapt forward into a gallop, and I revelled in the wind hitting my face. I loved the feeling. Th'ain neighed and pig-rooted in delight. I slowed him as we came towards a fallen log but he refused to listen to me. I sat deeper in the saddle and tried to turn his head away, but he kept powering forward.

_Death to those who ride head on… _A voice echoed in my head, and my eyes widened in fright as Th'ain jumped the log that was far too big for him. A rush of uneasiness and fear coursed through my veins, my heart was in my ears again. On the other side was a deep ditch, he wouldn't have had enough time to gather himself. I held on for my life, hearing a rush of wind and a smudge of colour as my horse magically avoided the ditch. Once Th'ain's feet were planted firmly on the ground I scrambled out of the saddle and moved away from him.

I had never ever experienced that feeling of uneasiness while on horse back; sure I'd get the nerves from jumping something new but never like that.

Edward had settled Th'ain and had his arms wrapped around me in no time, I shook against him; his mouth was above my ear whispering calming words to me.

I felt my body start to relax but my heart was still going a million miles per hour.

"Easy…" He crooned to me, rubbing my back softly.

"You're all right…" Something was lurking at the back of my mind, I couldn't place what it was but it was frightening me.

I willed myself to stop shaking, to calm down and get my heart rate under control.

"See, told you you would be fine." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Hmm new shampoo?" Expect _him_ to change the subject. I nodded and whispered my thanks before walking back over to my horse. Th'ain raised his head and looked at me, his eyes different in a way; they didn't seem the light brown they were earlier, they were almost black.

It was late evening and Carlisle had just arrived home from the hospital. I approached him as I rubbed my neck, thinking I had pulled something in my neck while I was riding Th'ain.

"I see you rode Th'ain over today, how is he doing out in the paddock?" Carlisle dumped his briefcase on the kitchen bench before standing in front of me.

"He's doing well, he loves the fact he has an entire paddock to himself now and the fact he has been spoiled all afternoon by Rosalie with warm bran mashes and carrots." I gave Carlisle a hug, which he returned softly. I breathed in deeply, for some reason his hugs were more fatherly than the ones Charlie gave me.

"Ouch." I murmured softly as I moved my neck the wrong way,.I rubbed the sore muscle while still giving Carlisle a half hug.

"An accident today?" Carlisle asked as he rubbed my neck softly.

"Something like that." I said, Carlisle picked me up and in a flash we were in his office.

"Sit down on the seat and I'll fix your neck." He said as I did as I was asked, something nagging at the back of my head.

"Is there anyone else in the house? From what I gathered I was the only one until you got home." I felt Carlisle's cool hands put my hair into a pony tail before he put deep heat on his fingers and rubbed it into my skin.

"Yes, I am the only one at the moment; I think everyone else has gone out hunting since they can't snack on Th'ain." Carlisle hit a particular tender spot, I hissed through my teeth slightly in pain. He lessened the pressure but slightly increased it as he felt the muscle relax.

"Can I ask you something? It's been bugging me all afternoon and I didn't want to tell Edward in case he started over reacting, which we both know he normally does on the odd occasion." I closed my eyes as I felt my neck muscles relax.

"Sure, go on." Carlisle paused and put some more deep heat on my neck.

"Today, while I was riding Th'ain, I tried pulling him up to stop him from jumping a fallen log. During that time a sense of uneasiness overcame me and fear. I have never felt that before but, something brought that on. I heard a voice." I said the last part softly.

"And it wasn't a happy voice either. It was deep and hollow, like an evil voice. I 'spose I have watched too many corny horror movies but…" I paused. "Yeah never mind, it sounds so silly."

"No keep going, what did that voice say?" Carlisle was crouched in front of me when I opened my eyes; I tilted my head to the side.

"Magic hands." I whispered before replying.

"It said _'death to those who ride head on…'_. Not that creepy but after knowing you for a few years, when you hear things like that, it's best to tell someone about it." Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows before standing up and walking over to his large collection of books. When you have a couple of hundred years to collect you get a whole bloody lot of books.

"Hmmm…" He said, I walked over to him and looked at the titles on the covers. I giggled as I pulled out a copy of Cinderella.

"Bit of late night reading hey?" I smirked and waved it in front of his face; Carlisle just smirked and went back to reading the book he was looking at.

I flipped through my favourite fairy tale before a piece of paper fell out of the binding.

_Death to those who pry into things they shouldn't. _My mouth dropped open; my eyes didn't lift from the page.

"Yeah ok, is someone playing a sick joke on me?" I looked up at Carlisle who was giving me an odd look; he walked over to me and looked at the piece of paper.

"No one is playing a sick joke on you; it's just a book mark that says: Happy Mother's Day." I looked back down to the piece of paper, it didn't say Happy Mother's Day; it said '_Death to those who pry into things they shouldn't. _I gulped softly but nodded and put the book back on the shelf.

"Carlisle," I whispered, I still hadn't dropped that piece of paper. "That writing doesn't say Happy Mother's Day to me," My hand started shaking, I felt the older Vampire look over my shoulder, I felt him grip my shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"You're right; it doesn't say Happy Mother's Day." His voice was low as new writing appeared.

_I see you, I can see you shaking and your head swinging from side to side but you don't know who I am. I know who you are Lesley O'Rylis and I will make you mine._

I was shaking badly; Carlisle ran around the room closing the blinds before he picked me up in his arms and called his family back home.

I was wrapped in blankets as the entire Cullen clan burst into the room; Esme came straight over to me and started to rock me softly, as if I needed the help.

"Edward and Emmett, I want you to do a thorough check of the house for any type of life form. Edward, if there is anything I want you to tune in and scan that mind. Alice, I want you to go over to Lesley's home and pack her stuff and bring it all here, I'm placing her in the room that has no windows. Esme, dear can you do me a favour and make her something warm to eat. Rosalie, you are the person that stays with her 24/7 until I say so. Jasper, keep her calm. Meanwhile I have some reading to do. Lesley has experienced something I think we're going to have issues with and she _is in danger_." I heard Carlisle say to his family, surprised I caught it all.

What was after me? What was happening? Fear started to engulf me again, and then a sudden wave of relief flashed through my body. I glanced at Jasper and mouthed thank you. He nodded slightly and took a seat, I felt sorry for him; having to deal with my inner battle.

A little while later, Esme came into the room baring warm food. My stomach rumbled and I blushed.

"Dear, it's ok. Come on, sit up now and eat." I struggled to sit up, I had so many soft blankets and such wrapped around me; I bet I looked like some sort of material ball.

_Mmm, Ravioli, _I thought as I sniffed the air. Esme came back in with a large glass of what I presumed was diet coke. Edward and Emmett came back into the house, taking positions near the windows.

"The only life form that is worth reading was Th'ain and the only thing he was thinking about was food, although he refused to come near me; which was odd considering I had a handful of apples." Edward glanced over at me but I was too hungry to notice.

A little while later, the Cullen's had lit a fire in their unused fireplace just for me; we were sitting on the ground playing poker. Emmett was coming in first while I was coming in second; I swore they were all taking it easy on me. I placed my chocolate chip cookie in the middle and smirked at Rosalie who was next.

I nibbled on one of my cookies when no one was looking. Alice glanced at me…_Busted, _I thought, and put it back down.

"Hey not my fault when you give me Tim Tam's to bet with." I grouched and placed the nibbled chocolate chip in the centre of the pile.

"Too bad you don't eat these guys, I raised the stakes again." They groaned and placed their bets. Rosalie folded while Alice kept smirking.

**_Jasper might as well fold now, who knows what she's gonna raise it to next. _**I heard someone's voice in my head, I looked around the room and saw Alice looking at Jasper; ok, this was weird.

**_Emmett looks mighty fine in that tight shirt. _**I heard someone else's thoughts, my eyes widened and I quickly glanced at Rosalie, she was checking out Emmett.

**_I think _****_Alice_****_ should put hot pink through her hair to add to her pixie-ness. _**I glanced at Jasper, his face was passive but his eyes were flickering towards Alice.

**_I wonder if she knows I can hear her thinking how weird it is to hear voices in her head. _**I glanced at Edward, he was looking at his cards.

**_Oh stop it Edward, not again. _**He looked up and glanced at me, I smirked.

**_Haha now you're not the only one. Oh god, what's going on with me? Why am I reading minds like…like…oh I give up. _**

"You lot aren't safe anymore with just me reading your minds, Lesley can to." Edward said, everyone looked up and looked at me. I glared daggers at Edward. Carlisle had to come down the stairs at that moment. I closed my eyes and grunted as I fell backwards onto my bed of blankets; I asked if I could stay downstairs in front of the fire instead of being in the room with no windows. Darkness seemed to be the place where that thing got me.

"Lesley? Is there something you haven't been telling us?" Emmett laughed as he flopped down beside me, and I curled into his side. I casually glanced at Rosalie; she knew she had his heart. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into him. He smelt oddly like my spray deodorant.

"Is there something you're not telling me by going through all my stuff and spraying yourself with my deodorant?" I smirked as Rosalie snorted in amusement.

"Lesley, I need you to sit up and come with me; I have a few tests I need to run on you." I arched my eyebrow and looked at the doctor's open hand. I glanced around at everyone, their eyes showed their concern. I nodded softly and stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. I followed Carlisle up the stairs to his examination room.

I saw as the entire family were already up there. Must be some big tests. I sighed and walked over to the medical bed and sat down.

"Am I going to be prodded with needles?" I asked as I looked around the room, Edward came and stood next to me. **_Yeah, you are Lesley. _**I looked at Edward, his voice ringing in my head. _Oh bugger. _I thought and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No way! Na ah! Not happening. No needles are to be stuck anywhere in me! If you think you're going to prod me with those _evil _little things then think again." I got stubborn. I only had injections if I seriously needed them; otherwise the doctors could get stuffed.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me as Carlisle came towards me with those little fluffy cotton balls and some plastic things.

"No way! Nada! Forget it. Find some other way to do it." I glared daggers at Edward who tried to unwrap my blanket from around me.

I froze, something was surging inside me; I didn't know what it was. I hissed, like fully hissed at them; Edward paused, horror etched on his face. I stopped instantly and shrunk away from him; I got off the table and backed into a corner. I slipped down the wall and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Meep." I said to myself as I closed my eyes, what the hell just happened? Tears formed in my eyes, what the hell was going on with me?

"Lesley…?" I heard Carlisle's soft voice echo through my jumbled thoughts. Everyone was standing slightly off to the side of me, I looked up; the doctor was replaced with a father's concern.

"What's happening?" I whimpered before he picked me up in his arms like a father did to a little child.

"Something that hasn't happened since the first Vampires." Carlisle cradled me on his lap, Esme was brushing my hair softly with her fingers; it soothed me.

… "Eep." I thought and buried my head into Carlisle's neck, god I hoped I wouldn't be eaten alive at this current point in time.

"I don't think he's going to eat you Lesley, he's stronger than anyone of us." Edward chuckled lightly; a wave of peace filled me. I glanced at Jasper; he nodded again at me but didn't say anything.

"Sometimes you're too quiet for your own good Jasper." I muttered to him, which got him. He started laughing.

"Exactly." I muttered into Carlisle's shirt.

"Lesley, the thing that's happening to you; you may not really like at all." Carlisle said, I lifted my head and my eyes met his topaz ones. **_Hit me with your best shot. _**I mentally muttered, and I think I heard Edward snort.

"The Griniricles, they are the rarest form of vampire one will ever meet. They were originally human turned Vampire through a genetic gene. Obviously, throughout your family generations it was dormant and for some reason that gene has awakened now. The Griniricles have a lot of power and if mated with for the wrong reasons, a deadly army can be formed. Griniricles are exactly like humans, they can produce human children that instantly develop into Vampires over the course of a day. Basically, what I am saying is, Lesley you are one of those and through that hiss you gave us a little earlier, you are slowly transforming. I will go into more detail tomorrow ok?"

The room was silent; everyone's thoughts were silent and so were the animals outside. I had to break the silence.

"So does this mean I'll be 17 forever?" That was the only question that was bugging me.

So much for getting out of one problem only to be faced with another, great…just great! Talk about a sucky life.


	4. Dreams that aren't nightmares

**Chapter 4: Dreams that aren't nightmares**

**

* * *

  
**

_I felt the ropes constrict around my body, the air rushed out of my lungs. The knife ran along my skin, searing pain pulsed in its wake. The evil voice laughed, enjoying my pain. The evil being ran the knife across my stomach and upper thigh, cackling to himself. I screamed against the gag as his body loomed over mine. With a slap of his hand I felt the sting, I whimpered softly as he climbed on top of me._

_His breath was stale and rotten, his body reeked of sweat and dirt; he obviously hadn't bathed in a very long time. His hair was ragged and matted, mud dried throughout his locks. His body was bent over, sort of like a hunch back. I felt his eyes scanning my exposed body; he licked his lips in satisfaction. I felt my stomach tighten in disgust, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. He had ripped my other clothes; they had fallen to the floor long ago. I was wearing a battered bra and boy shorts, the scars of my torture clearly showing on my once perfect skin._

_His hand ran along my cheek and across my bottom lip, he untied the gag before making his lips crash into mine. I threw up; I couldn't handle the smell or taste anymore. He pushed me off the table, I landed on the ground with a hard thump; he started kicking me to the point where I swore I would black out._

_A group of men mysteriously appeared out of the fog, forming a circle around my frail form._

"_What are you going to do now? Scream for little Edward to come save you?" One of the voices taunted, I couldn't see his face because he was hiding behind a mask. I tried to get myself to stand but my hands were still tied._

"_Aw the little baby girl wants to stand; maybe we should help her boys..." The group surrounded me even closer, their hands grabbing at my skin; touching me in inappropriate places. I screamed but no sound escaped my chapped lips. My mind screamed, screamed for someone to save me; to stop these masochistic demons. The hunched form cackled evilly, his voice ringing in my ears and head._

"_Make it stop!" I screamed my mouth only moving._

_The men enclosed on me again, tearing at the remains of the clothes I wore..._

_

* * *

_

Lesley awoke with a scream, the horror of her nightmare spilling over into the night's shadows; setting her heart racing. Close to her Jasper sat with his hands behind his head. His smile was like an invitation of comfort. Desperately, she dove for the safety of his flesh. Delicately, he caught her in his inhuman grasp, the unnatural coolness of his flesh soothing her like a security blanket. Slowly, as the clock hands worked their way through the night, Lesley drifted back to her sleep; anxious as to what dreams she would have.

Hours later, Lesley awoke as the sun was rising, Jasper's small movement having awoken her from her light slumber.

"Do you have to go so soon?" she murmured, sleepily pawing at the corners of her eyes with the palms of her hands. Jasper chuckled softly in reply.

"You know why I must go." he said flatly and then without another word he was gone, leaving Lesley alone in the house; alone in the sunlight. Without a word of regret, Lesley rolled over onto her back and rose from the bed in one fluid movement. She could feel the pattern of the rug beneath her bare feet. Each thread like a lifetime, a lifetime of cotton pieced together by old wizened hands. As if compelled, she bent down and traced one of the swirling patterns with her index finger.

"Who wove this?" she wondered out loud.

"Who wove this rug, how did you feel when you wove this pattern? Were you tired? Were you stressed? Were you…loved?" Lesley finished, whispering the last word to herself.

Standing back up, Lesley walked towards the window and pulled the curtain back to reveal a perfect sunrise. The mist rising slowly from the ground like a legion of ghosts before being dispersed by the suns warming rays.

"I'm the only one in this house who can see the sunrise through the eyes of a human…" she said breaking the serene silence of the room.

"The only one who can feel the suns rays of human skin…" she continued to speak, looking out of the window.

"The only one…" she trailed off turning around as a soft growl was heard, followed by a playful bark as Florence entered the room, making her morning rounds.

Absentmindedly, Lesley knelt to pat the small wiry haired terrier before it scarpered off to check the other rooms for only she knew what. Like everyone else in this house, she had arrived as a stray and became part of the family.

Lesley sighed as the dog left her room, its wagging tail disappearing behind the doorframe. Then, as soon as Florence had gone; the nightmare flared up in Lesley's mind again. The terror she had felt in the nightmare, she now felt in full. It was all too much and she crashed to the ground clutching her head in agonizing pain. She gurgled wordless thoughts as blood leaked from her nose and tears made their lonely way down her cheeks. But in her head the events of last nights nightmare played out calmly and smoothly like they were choreographed.

"Stop!" She cried, her body starting to jerk suddenly with the pain. Florence had returned, taking a seat at the door; curious as to what was going on. The small dog cocked its small head to the side, trying to understand what was going on with her master.

"Make it stop!" Lesley's shrill voice screamed around the room, echoing off the walls. Her hands still clutching her head, the blood flowing freely.

Her sputtered cries continued for the next 5 minutes, they vanished as quickly as they came. Lesley lay panting, her blood dripping onto the carpet. To human ears it would be silent but to a vampire, you could hear the little patting noises as the blood dripped to the floor. Florence stepped awkwardly into the room, she found no one else in the house.

Lesley was covered in a freezing cold sweat; her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She rolled onto her back, the blood now dripping down her throat and onto her pyjama shirt from her lip. She bit her lip at some point during the episode, when the pain was too much to hold in. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to move, her body still felt as if it were on fire. With a groan she turned over onto her stomach, the blood dripping out of her nose instead of down her throat. She closed her eyes, giving up to the tiredness.

_What is happening to me? _Lesley thought as her mind was a blur, nothing made sense. Her hearing picked up movement in the room. _Since when could she hear that well? _Florence scampered down the hall way, Jasper walked into the room at human speed. She opened her eyes to see his feet standing right in front of her face, she felt a wave of calm weave through her limbs, she sighed softly as she was lifted into familiar arms.

"Thanks," She whispered as Jasper carried her down the corridor to the bathroom, Lesley noticed he was holding his breath.

"Ah..." Lesley quickly said as Jasper placed her on the bathroom counter. He wet a face cloth and wiped her lip; Lesley winced but was glad he was the one helping her. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward..._Edward _would've overreacted and freaked out, Jasper was normally the only calm one.

Jasper wet another face cloth and put it on her forehead and made her lie down on the bench top, he carefully pinched the bridge of her nose and waited till it stopped bleeding.

"Another incident?" Jasper asked softly, running his fingers soothingly through her hair. Lesley nodded and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his horsey texas smell.

Only he felt her inner turmoil, only he knew what she was going through. He was the only one that understood, he was the only one she would let to see her thoughts. Jasper and Lesley were becoming inseperable and no one could do anything about it.


End file.
